1. Technical Field
This invention relates to eyeglass holders and the like used to temporarily hold and secure eyeglasses that will allow for quick and easy positioning and access to the glasses in vehicle environments where drivers attention should be directed to the road at all times.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations to hold eyeglasses for easy access. Typically, prior art eyeglass holders are inconvenient and while holding the eyeglasses must be placed somewhere within the vehicle making retrieval of the holder difficult given the limited storage space available to the driver while driving. Selected attempts to solve this problem in eyeglass storage in general can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,074, 5,000,410, 4,771,512, 4,452,354 and 4,239,167.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,047 an eyeglass display case is disclosed that is directed to holding and displaying glasses for retail sales. It illustrates an apertured panel through which the ear piece of the eyeglass is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,410 shows an eyeglass holder for automobiles that has an animal configuration with an extended fold over flap that engages the ear pieces of the eyeglass and graphically represents an animals tail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,515 claims an eyeglass pocket insert holder that secures the eyeglasses within a shirt pocket.
An eyeglass holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,354 that provides a tubular sleeve of flexible plastic material through which the eyeglass ear piece is inserted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,167 a wall mounted eyeglass holder is shown wherein a bracket is formed out of a body panel to receive and suspend the glasses therein.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,812 a holder for spectacles is illustrated that forms a folded loop about the eyeglass positioned therethrough.